


SSB: TAS episode 29: Back To Camp Warrior

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [29]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Humor, M/M, Memories, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Training, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: "Sometimes Kirby... Nothing last, forever." Meta Knight said as his eyes changed to blue._________________________________________After Kirby told his friends about his 'trip' to World Airport, he goes to Meta Knight's old camp, Camp Warrior. Along the way, the memories returned after 8 years.Note: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 29: Back To Camp Warrior

"Say, Kirby," Pit says. "How was your trip to World Airport?"

"Oh, it was ok. The bad part about it is that I saw plane-porn and record it!" Kirby replies.

"Was it female and male?" R.O.B questions.

"Oh hell no! Male and male! However, Jett didn't have a penis." Kirby said.

"Oh! He's transgender like you!" Pit says, then he was hit by a bowling ball on the skull.

"That gives me a question." Nana face R.O.B. "R.O.B, how do planes have sex? Even they are planes?"

R.O.B took out his keyboard and type the question. "According to Gotham City News, planes are basically like us humans, but bigger let's just say."

The kids stare at the robot with blank faces. "That is fucking weird," Kirby says.

"And why are male planes' cock feel like human cock?" Pit questions before he got hit again with a bowling ball.

"There is no answer, Pit. That's how their cocks are." R.O.B says.

"Man. You're so useless!" Pit says before getting hit by —once more— the same bowling ball but harder.

Then a skeleton name Sans ran into the living room and hid behind Kirby. "What are you doing here and who are you?" He says.

Sans cover up his mouth as he says, "Shhh! I don't want the Hands to find me!"

Then Master and Crazy Hand came into the living room with belts. "Alright! Where is that skeleton?!" Master Hand says.

The kids stay silent until Kirby sneeze, he walked to where the napkins are and blows on them, revealing Sans. "There he is! Let's get 'em brother!" Crazy Hand says as he slaps the belt to the wall.

"NNNNNOOO!!! I JUST WANT TO LIVE HERE!" Sans scream as he ran away leaving Master Hand and Crazy chasing him down the halls.

"Oh ho! It's ass whoopin' time!" Pit says as he got his bow and arrow and chase after the skeleton, the rest of the kids cheered as they follow Pit.

Kirby was the only one in the living room. Kirby sighs as he took out a book and read it to himself. There are rules in Smash Bros, according to rule #45, in order for the Smasher to join the community, they have to sign a special paper, but Sans didn't do that. He just wants to be apart of it.

Kirby wasn't lonely for a while when Meta Knight sneakily walked into the living room. Meta Knight grins under his mask as he pounces on Kirby. He pinned Kirby on the floor as chuckles and watches Kirby trying to punch the knight.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Oh, Kirby, you make me laugh sometimes." Meta Knight chuckles as he unpinned Kirby.

Kirby opens his eyes to look up at Meta Knight. "Oh. It's just you. I thought you were Matt- Oh I meant a monster." He smiles.

Meta Knight lifts up his mask -his lips just show- and kiss the pink puffball. Kirby welcomed the kiss as he lifts up his mask to reveal his scars as he threw it away. Meta Knight dips his tongue into Kirby's mouth as the pink gumball did the same.

They broke the kiss as Meta Knight put on his mask back on. Meta Knight wraps his cape around Kirby as he pats him on the head. There was a long silence when Meta Knight spoke softly and calmly. "I missed you yesterday. And how was the 'trip'?"

"Ah. It's fine I guess and guess what I recorded!" Kirby replies.

"What?"

"Plane-porn!"

"Plane-porn?"

"Yeah! And it was nasty as hell!"

"Hm? Ok. Was it male and male?"

"Yup. And one of them has a pussy!"

"Oh? And why did you think it was a good idea to record when planes are mating? And why did you send it to me?"

"Because you watch porn? Right?"

"Listen. Not all the time Kirby." He sighs. "Let me teach you something."

"I'm all ears!"

"When you experience something bad, like porn example, it can cause damage to your future. So that's why I only watch it once every 4 weeks."

"Woah. I didn't realize that it can destroy my future! Thanks for telling me that! I should tell my friends-"

"Your friends won't give a shit what you said!"

"What?"

"I'm telling you. When people talk, their friends might not be listening to you."

"Oh…."

"But at least you have me!" He pats his head.

Kirby smiles and hugged Meta Knight. The knight laughs and hugs back. They stayed like that until Kirby says, "Meta?"

"Hm?"

"C-can we go to Camp Warrior?"

This causes Meta Knight to have flashbacks of his time in that place. And even that day when he got scarred for life. "No…" he whispered to himself.

"What?"

"I SAID NO!!"

"Why not!?"

"Because it's a dangerous place to go to!"

"Please!?"

"Why do you think I have scars on my face?"

Kirby stayed silent for a second before saying, "Please?"

"NO!"

"Cmon! I'm old enough to be trained! Just please!"

"I SAID NO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Meta Knight yells as he stood up and punched the table as it broke into pieces. His eyes changed into dark red as he looks up at Kirby —who was shaking— while breathing hard

"Fine… FINE!" He stood up as he walked out of the living room in anger.

Meta Knight's eyes changes to a blue moon colour. He didn't want to go back because he's afraid of losing Kirby —and remembering the day he got scarred for life— He stood up as he goes after Kirby.

Kirby was in his room looking up Camp Warrior. And there were the results. He smiles as he presses the 'start' button and it shows the way to the abandoned place. He was about to pack up when the door Knocks.

Kirby sighs as he opens the door to reveal Meta Knight. He was holding a rose. "Hey sweetie, sorry about earlier. It's just that. I didn't have time to go to Camp Warrior." He lied. "Maybe when I do have time!"

"Ok. I guess…" Kirby says; he is sad outside, but inside he's smiling.

"So. Dinner is in a few minutes, and do you want to eat earlier?" Meta Knight says.

"Yeah. Sure." Kirby says.

"Ok. Be right back." Meta Knight walked away as Kirby shut the door behind him. He started to pack the things he needed —food, knives, water, and a flashlight— He put them in his bag, took out his Warp Star, open the window, close to when he was outside, and fly into the night sky.

But he didn't know that Meta Knight was watching on the rooftop as he sighs as he spread his wings and went after Kirby.

A few moments later

Kirby is now in Germany —the place where Meta Knight grew up— Kirby was amazed at how beautiful the land is. His phone says that the abandoned place is right under him. He went down as Meta Knight appears out of the clouds, he stares how beautiful Germany became, Germany was once a disgusting country, but 8 years later, it's freaking beautiful. Meta Knight smiles under his mask as he flies down.

He and Kirby landed at the same time as Kirby got out his phone and took pictures of the place. Meta Knight wraps his cape around himself and turns into a shadow —his cape is magical— He smirks as Kirby walked up to the door, just as Kirby was about to open it, a criminal saw Kirby, took out a knife and snuck behind the kid. Meta Knight saw this and charged at the criminal. The criminal grabbed Kirby as the gumball screams. Then Meta Knight kicked the criminal's head as he dropped down to the ground. Meta Knight pinned the guys on the floor, just as he was about to stab him, the criminal says, "Eric? Is that you?"

Meta Knight gasped. He remembered that name long ago.

Eric.

Eric.

Eric.

Eric.

"S-shut up!" Meta Knight spoke as he stabs the criminal on the head. Leaving him there to die. Meta Knight pulled out his sword as he faces Kirby who was shivering. Meta Knight's changed to red as he approached to Kirby.

Kirby covers himself with his hands as he whispered, "Please don't hurt me…." He lifts his hand a bit, then he saw Meta Knight in front of him. He shut his eyes, getting ready to be punched.

But he didn't expect Meta Knight wrapping his cape around him and hugged the pink gumball. Kirby surprisingly hugged back as the knight says, "I'm glad you're ok my sweetheart… but still." Meta Knight let go. "You're in trouble for running away."

"Sorry. It's just. I wanted to become a warrior just like you. And don't want to be called a loser." Kirby says in a sad tone.

"Ah! Baby! You're not a loser." He pats his head. "You have me! I can protect you from danger!" Meta Knight says.

Kirby smiles. "Thanks. But I really want to become like you. Can we please train inside Camp Warrior?" He begged.

Meta Knight looked at the place as his memories returned. He shut his eyes as Kirby starting to get worried. He was about to tap Meta Knight when the knight opens his eyes and said to himself, "Fuck it!" He looks at Kirby. "Yes. We can go inside…"

"Yepi!!" Kirby cheers as he hugged Meta Knight tightly. "But… how do we get inside? The door is blocked."

"Oh, that's way too easy for me!" Meta Knight says. "I recommend you move to the side babe." He steps back a bit, then he charged at the door and bust in, the door broke apart. Kirby was amazed. Meta Knight came out of the broken door as he says, "C'mon in babe! There are no spiders or anything!"

Kirby took his hand as the knight pulled him inside and shut the broken door behind the two. Meta Knight took out his lighter and turns it on. The place is super duper dark and mysterious, kirby stayed very close to his boyfriend as he was shaking. Luckily, Meta Knight found ten with and flick it on. The lights then shine around the place. "Same old place as last time…" Meta Knight says as he turns off his lighter, he looks around his old school as he remembers more.

The place is a complete mess, books are on the floor, old armoured smashed everywhere, spider webs everywhere, and the worst part is that the place smells like rotten dead rats. Meta Knight found the A/C and turns it on. The smell disappeared as Kirby breath again.

"Were you holding your breath the whole time?" Meta Knight says to Kirby.

"Yeah. I just don't want to get bacteria in my body." Kirby says. The two continue to look around until Kirby spoke, "What happened to this place?"

Meta Knight looked at Kirby and then at the place. "Well. After I left this place, the owner shut down the place after 2 weeks because of what happened that day….. No one ever went to this place for years and years until today. All the students who lived here either old-time students or beginners. Rumour has it that most of the students either became great warriors or quit and got other jobs."

"Woah!" Kirby says. "But wouldn't the place still be open today if you haven't got disfigured?"

"Babe. Let me tell you something." He took off his mask and put it in his cape. "Sometimes Kirby... Nothing lasts forever." Meta Knight said as his eyes changed to blue. "It doesn't matter how hard you work." He sighs. "Nothing last. Forever…" a tear can be seen in his eyes as it runs down on his scars.

Kirby stayed silent as he watched the tear. Meta Knight wasn't wrong. He lost his teacher and he knew she wouldn't be around forever. Meta Knight stares at Kirby as he says in an angered voice, "What are you looking at?" As his eyes changed to blood red.

"Geez!" Kirby jumped. "I was just feeling sorry about this place!!"

Meta Knight's eyes changed back to yellow. "Sorry. It's just. I felt so mad. I could-" he was cut off when Kirby kissed him on the scarred cheek. He blushed.

"Cmon. Let's check out the place first and then I'll train." Kirby says as he took out his knife and processed to the halls where the rooms are. Meta Knight quickly followed Kirby.

They walked down the halls as Meta Knight looked at the doors. He remembers he used to put stickers at some students' doors for fun. He even put a sticker that says: 'Kick me!' At Williams' door.

He smiled. But then fade away when Kirby says, "Look! I found your room!" His memories fade away as he looks at his old room. His room is the only one with no stickers on it. His door didn't have a design until he joined Smash.

Kirby opens the door and immediately, Meta Knight pushes Kirby out of the way because an axe nearly hit Kirby on the head. "What ten hell?" Kirby questions. "Why do you have an axe in front of your room?"

"I forgot to mention that I used to use that axe just in case if someone wants to break into my room. The axe is basically my security lock."

"Hm? Ok. Anyways, let's go inside!" Kirby said as he went inside. Meta Knight followed.

The room is the same Meta Knight remembered; books on the floor, a nightstand, a lamp that is shaped like a star, reward medals, and a book with memory pictures. Meta Knight smiled as his stuff is still here ever since he left.

"Cool room Mety!" Kirby says. "Just look at all the medals you have!" Kirby went to the medals to count them. "100 medals!" He turns to face Meta Knight. "You are a professional warrior!"

"Indeed I am." Meta Knight says.

Kirby then saw a picture on the nightstand. He walked towards it and picked it up. He blows out the dust and gasped. "Oh, Mety…. I found something.."

"What?" He walked to Kirby as the kid gave him the picture. He gasped. He remembered this photo of him and his best friend, Mark when they were 14 years old. There were cracks on the glass as he smiled. He says his '14-year-old' self on the picture. But his smile faded as he rubs the picture. This picture was taken the day he got disfigured.

"Hey!" Kirby interrupted. "You're ok?"

Meta Knight looks up at Kirby. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"I got an idea. Why not we take this stuff back to Smash Bros!" The kid says.

Meta Knight thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah. Yeah, let's take this stuff back." They begin to pack up Meta Knight's old stuff into Kirby's bag. "And that's everything!"

"Can we go explore more?" Kirby says.

"Ok. But one more place and then we are training. Understood?" He says.

"Yup. Let's go!" Kirby took his hand as they shut the door behind them. They ran down the hall as they go through another door that leads to outside. Meta Knight didn't expect to see the running court.

The court is still the same but with lots of webs. He looks around the court as Kirby says, "What's this?" Meta Knight turns around and gasped. A burned mark was on the ground.

"Why is it here?" Kirby says. "Do you know what happened?" He looks at Meta Knight. "You ok?"

The memory returned as a tear run down his cheeks.

_"Heh, you really think you can win? I don't think so."_

He breathes rapidly.

_"What? I don't understand? Why Cora? I thought you don't like h-"_

_Cora screamed, "SHUT IT!"_

He stayed silent until Kirby was shaking him. "Are you ok?"

His voice suddenly changed into an angry tone as he yells, "EVERYTHING IS FINE!!" Then he started to calm down. "Sorry." Still with the angry voice.

"Oh, I get it. This was the spot where you got burned. Right?" Kirby says.

"Yes…. Let's get the fuck out of here and NEVER returned!" He says.

"Ok ok ok! Geez!" Kirby took his hand as they ran out of the running court.

They went into the training room as Meta Knight turns on the lights. The place has still the training equipment even know it has been 8 years. "Alright, Kirby." He says as he took out a dummy. "For your first time. I need to see how well you fight. That's why we used these dummies for practice. Now, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Kirby cheered.

"Then attack the dummy!" Meta Knight says as Kirby charged at the dummy. Meta Knight was shocked to see how bad Kirby is fighting.

Eventually, Kirby missed the dummy and up punched himself in the face. "Ouch…" he spoke as he looks at the knight. "How did I do?"

"Kirby. That was horrible!" He says.

"What did I do?"

"You closed your eyes while trying g to punch the dummy. NEVER! EVER closed your eyes when your fighting someone."

"Why? I always closed my eyes to focus!"

"Kirby. You need your eyes to see what you are doing. Or you might break something."

"Oh… I didn't know that… thanks for letting me know!"

"Your welcome. Now go practice!"

Kirby nodded as he punched the dummy on the face as he is starting to get better every time he punched and kicked. Meta Knight smiled to himself. He is happy for his girlfriend becoming more and more powerful just like him. One day, Kirby will be the strongest warrior on Earth. Just like Meta Knight.

The end


End file.
